hopless love?
by sakuraslove
Summary: please reveiw "Potter!" Draco moaned leaning further in to him own arms.  His small hips slightly thrusting into the ever so tangible air. A small blushed creped over his face as Harry groped him through his skin tight jeans.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~ Day Dreamer

"Potter!" Draco moaned leaning further in to him own arms.

His small hips slightly thrusting into the ever so tangible air. A small blushed creped over his face as Harry groped him through his skin tight jeans. Another moan whispered past his every so dry lips. His pail fingers digging into his own bleach blond locks. Harry's hand began moving quicker around his swollen shaft bagging for release.

He stared into Harry's emerald green eyes pleading for him to do more. Harry nodded as if he understood, his tanned hands found their way to Draco's belt. Fiddling with it for only a couple seconds before it gave in to his touch, coming undone. Within seconds Draco's pants and boxers were around his ankles. Draco whimpered at the sudden coolness to his warm body. "Bloody Hell Potter just take me now!" Draco moaned in a husky voice raping his slender arms around Harry's neck.

Happy to comply Harry pulled Draco's legs apart showing his beautiful lower body off to him. Quickly He dived a shaky hand into his robe pocket and pulled out a condom and a bottle of lube. It took merely a minute to pull down his own pant's and lather his harden member with lube once the condom was on. Draco could no longer wait he pulled Harry into a hot sloppy kiss. Their toughs battled for dominance.

As Draco was 'distracted' Harry played with Draco's puckered hole, receiving a groan in satisfaction. Taking his time Harry inserted his finger stopping at the joint to give him a moment to get use to the sensation. Draco pulled back from the heated kiss for some much needed air. Once his lungs were once again full of dry air, Draco gave Harry a nod urging him to continue stretching him out. Harry leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his lips as he fully inserted the rest of his finger, and began rocking it back and fourth. He soon added a second scissoring his tight hole. again adding another finger, as he felt Draco thrust harshly against his fingers he lost control, he removed his fingers spreading Draco's legs further apart.

Draco whimpered at the lose of contacted. Harry licked his own dry lips as he placed himself at Draco's stretched entrance, giving him a devilish grin before thrusting into him without any mercy. "AH! Yes Harry! Right there! Don't stop!" Draco screamed as Harry hit the sensitive bundle of nerves.

Harry dipped down and began sucking on Draco's right nipped as one hand toyed with the lest and the other held his hips down, earning a splendid scream from him. Harry felt Draco tremble underneath his and his pace picked up. "UH! AH! Draco! Draco! Drac-!"

"Draco…? Malfoy!" Draco's head shot up drool smeared on his chin, only to find himself looking into Hermione's wide eyes.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you! Malfoy!" Ron spat his face beat red.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you two it looks Ron ate professor Snape's cooking, and you Hermione look like you saw him naked. So can someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Draco said straightening out his robe, and wiping his damp chin with the back of his shaky hand.

"Well … you see.. Uhmm…" Ron pointed down at Draco's crotch, to embarrassed to continue.

Draco's face lit up an odd red color as he grabbed his binder's and shoved them onto his lap flinching at the touch. Hermione could all but hold in her giggle back as Ron asked 'if it was just him or were you dreaming about 'our' Harry potter?' His face crimsoned as he fully saw the light reality. "Bloody hell, your so annoying!" Draco huffed placeing his head into his hands.

"I'll take that as a yes. Also the fact that you were moaning his name every three seconds." Hermione teased as she ruffled Draco's hair. "we won't tell him."

"You better not you filthy mudblood." he hissed through his teeth.

Hermione pulled his hands away from his face and looked into his eyes; more tenderly then anyone ever has. "You know we'll support you if you 'love' him. We're not as bad as you may think we are." She leaned in closer to whisper in his ear, "No but really I just want a sex tape of you to going at it."

Ron looked at them confused as Hermione pulled away from a blushing yet nodding Malfoy. Hermione just laughed as she walked back towards Ron pulling at his hand. "Oh… Ya uhm… I guess if you like him it's okay with me… By the way your lucky that we're the only people that come to the library after hours." Ron said with a shaky grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two ~Potions

Hermione wrapped her slender arms between Ron and Harry's as they walk towards their next class. Turning the sharp corner leading into professor Snape's class a particular young man caught their eye. His blond hair slightly falling onto his face as he snuggle closer into his arms. Ron nearly giggled at the sight as the memories of last night flooded his mind. "Day dreaming again there Malfoy?"

Draco's crimson face shot up from his arms taking in his surroundings. He spotted Harry, his eye lingered a little longer then they should have. Letting go of the boy's arms Hermione practically ran toward Draco, Harry's jaw dropped at the sight. She swung her legs around his hips settling on his lap. She grinded his hips against his, "do I turn you on like Harry does?" She whispered into his ear.

Draco looked shocked as he starred into the brunette's eyes , his mind running a thousand miles per second. He slowly closed his eyes leaning his head back as Hermione continued to rock. "Mmm, Harry-" He growled in a low husky tone.

Ron glared daggers into Draco as his hands slid around Hermione's slim figure. A sharp pain ran through Ron's arm, "bloody hell, what was that for Harry!" he tore his gaze from the lovers.

"I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not." Harry simply stated, his face an odd shade of green.

"Use your own damn arm!" Ron spat back rubbing his now bruised arm. "I wish I were dreaming I mean look at that!"

As the boy's turned back to the horny Hermione, she was no longer on Draco's lap. Yet the look of pleasure was still visibly seen on their faces. Draco glanced back to wards Harry, meeting his gaze with his own. Harry's heart jumped a beat as Draco's face reddened. Yet there eyes didn't drift apart until they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "What are you doing, Potter?" Professor Snape called over the now crowed classroom.

"P-pardon?" Harry stutter shaking his now clouded brain, realizing he was the only one standing.

The class broke out into a fit of laughter as Harry took his seat next to Ron, only to realized Hermione was still sitting with Draco. "five points from Gryffindor!" Snape yelled slamming his firm hands onto his own desk.

Hermione leaned into her hands, her eyes dancing between the two boys. Excitement bubble in her stomach as she imagined what Draco could have been dreaming about yester day. '_Maybe Draco was the top?' _she considered as she jotted the sloppy notes from the board. _'No way, Harry has to be that top!" _She openly squealed as the images flooded in to her mind of Harry pounding in to Draco's waiting body.

"Miss. Granger!" Snape hissed deducting another ten points from Gryffindor.

The class startled by Hermione they began to whisper between each other as Snape gave them orders to work on a potion of their choose. Draco patted the now red girl on the shoulder giving her a gentle yet devilish smile. "Day dreaming?" He snicker starting on their potion.

Harry glared over towards Hermione with envy. Taking notice to Harry's looks she couldn't hide her grin. "In matter of fact I was day dreaming- of you and Harry. The boy whom is currently glaring daggers at me." She giggled passing Draco the 'frogs breath'

Draco span in his sea, desperate eyes searching for Harry's. His body twitch in excitement as their eye's connected, dumping the whole vile of 'frogs breath' into the potion. Harry gave him a toothy grin as he raised from himself from his seat and made his way over to where Draco and Hermione sat, plopping himself between the two. Hermione was panicking over the now flaming potion.

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked snatching the now empty vile from his clutch, followed by a loud bang and a cloud of fog flooding out of the burned cauldron.

"Seamus Finnegan!" Snape growled turning around.

"I-It wasn't me" Seamus yelped flaring his arms about. "it was Draco sir."

"Draco, Hermione… Potter!" Snape exploded slamming his books onto the tile floor. "Miss. Granger I believe none of this if your fault?" Hermione replied with a simple no, glaring at the two boys. "Well then, Malfoy, Potter detention!"

The walls whimpered with fear, as Snape dragged Draco and Harry by the collars into the vacated hall; giving the them a harsh glare. "Mr. Malfoy- Potter! Do I even dare ask what you two were thinking. I'd expect this from you Harry. I-I mean potter." Snape slightly blushed at his 'mistake'.

"Sorry" the boys said in unison as Snape slammed the hollow door behind him, leaving the two boys alone.

Draco glanced at Harry wondering why he would sit himself between him and Hermione… was he jealousy as she suspected? And why would Snape choose to call Harry by his first name now, for all the years they have had in Hogwarts he has never called him 'Harry'.

"Draco?" Harry whispered bring him back into reality.

"What is it Potter?" He sneered back not realizing the harshness in his own tone.

"Sorry if I got you into trouble." Harry whispered his hands grabbing his own robe looking as if he were an innocent child, being lectured.

Draco's heart skipped a beat as their eyes met. A warmth rose in the pit of us stomach as an uncontrollable urge over took him, pushing Harry up against the wall. Harry let out a small gasp of pleasure as Draco attacked his lips with his own; pinning his tan arms at his sides.

Harry ran his tough over Draco's bottom lip bagging for entrance. He happily compiled to Harry's plead., their toughs danced in a battle for dominance. Harry pulled himself forward giving him just enough room to switch positions with Draco. Draco moaned giving into the pleasure, letting Harry take dominance over him.

Harry's began to rock against Draco's hips in a slow steady paste, placing sloppy kisses on his neck. "Ah, Harry!" Draco moaned raising his head higher giving Harry more room.

"oh… um… I'm sorr- WAIT! What the hell is this! I left you two alone for five minutes and this is what I come out o find! who do u think you are; touching MY Potter!" Snape snapped.

Harry gasped pushing away from Draco in a hurry, slamming him against the wall. His emerald eyes brimmed with tears as he staggered away from Draco, who looked at him in bewilderment. Snape reached for his slender arm, there fingers touching for a second before Harry ran away from them both. Draco hurled himself after his love, a tight hold oh his hips stopped him. "Leave him be. He is not YOURS to worry 'bout." Snape hissed through clenched teeth

"it your fault he ran damn it! " Draco shrieked glaring daggers to ward the professor whom has tightened his grip.

"Do you know why he ran, Malfoy? He's mine, he loves me. I love him, but it just won't work between us. He can't have me which is why he wants you.. You'll just be another away for him to get off." he whispered.

Draco's slender legs gave in under him as Snape released him; leaving him alone. "Damn It! What the hell was I thinking! Falling for Potter, the one who lived! Ha he probably fuck Voldomort too!" Draco gasped between breaths as warm salt water danced down his flustered cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 ~Gryffindor

"HARRY POTTER!" Hermione shrieked slamming her arms against her slim waist waiting for the boy who lived to respond.'

"bloody hell Hermione what is it!" Harry hollered from where he stood in the boys dormitories.

"get your sexy ass down here. NOW" Ron cooed, shocking both Hermione and Harry.

"I knew you have something for Harry" Neville giggled looking up from his book 'magic for dummy's'

Harry bolted down the spiral stairs tripping over his own feet as he reached the last step. His breath uneven as he staggered toward Ron, his face flushed. His emerald eyes brimmed with tears. "Ronny!" he sobbed falling into Ron's awaiting arms.

Ran lips grinned as he petted the younger mans hair, trying to calm him down. His breath tickling the back of Harry's neck. His chest rose and fell with his uneven breath. Hermione stood watching unsure what to do for the poor boy. She knew Harry liked Draco, but he had a thing for Snape too. Why is it that her Harry is always being torn between things he loves.

Harry lifted his head from where is laid on Ron's shoulder looking into his eye's. "Ronny?" Harry whispered "would you date me?"

The groups eyes widened at the random question. Harry's eyes drilling holes into Ron desperate for an answer. Ron gulped no sure if he should say yes just to see his smiling face; or if he should say that he's not interested in him 'that way'. "yes Harry I would. But sadly I'm dating someone." Ron stuttered.

"you are? Who I want to know!" Neville yelled jumping from his seat the book falling with a thump to the wooden ground.

"uh.. I'm dating.. Um.. Hermione.. Yes I'm dating Hermione." Ron's brain screamed at him for choose her but then again she is the girl he like since the first year, and it's now the fifth.

Without thinking Ron snatched Hermione's arm pulling her in close. His hands found there way to her waist pulling her in just that much closer; his eyes fluttered close as his lips attached them to hers. Hermione gasped at the sudden touch yet she didn't pull back. Her arms flung themselves around his neck as she opened her mouth allowing Ron's tough to explore her moist lips.

Harry an the Neville stood there shocked as the lovers fell to the floor in a hot mess. "I believe we should go" Harry chocked as he grabbed Neville from where he stood leading him out of the room.

Neville stared at his hand witch was still in hold by Harry, his face reddened as he head some girls giggle. He tried to pull away from him but he was too strong. He began to panic when his hold tightened around his own. "Harry?"

"what is it?" he replied with a monotone voice, keeping his head hung low.

"Y-you know Draco love's you right?" Neville stuttered unsure if what he had said was even true.

"I know- I love him too. I think." Harry whispered releasing Neville's hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~ Slytherin

"that fucking scar head! What was he thinking!" Draco Ranted tearing at his golden locks.

"D-Draco? Are you okay?" Crabbe and Goyle stuttered in unison as they placed there over sized hands on his shaking shoulders.

Draco's head snapped towards the two with a stair that could kill. His pail skin blotched from tears; his eyes swollen and red. He balled his fist raising them to his heaving chest as if to protected himself from what he was about to say. "I am not okay you morons! I'm in love! Ha-ha yes I said it! I Draco Malfoy Is in love!"

The two boys shared a look of disbelieve before breaking out into a fit of laughter. "You've got to be kidding! You've never looked twice at any girl before.." the reality hit them. Girls always looked at his even asked him out but he always turned them down. It couldn't be could it? Could Draco be.. Gay? The two gulped looking at the slightly flustered boy.

Draco nodded his head slowly as if he could read there mind. He tried to bat away the tears that pounded on his eyelids depart for air. His face crimson now, his mouth twitched into a frown; terrified that his friends his only friends would leave him. That they would tell every one. He didn't want anyone to know it was bad enough that the mudblood and Weasly knew.

The two looked astonished at there friend, trying to comprehend the new news. Crabbe stared at Goyle in hopes that he'd stared laughing followed by Draco's childish giggles. But nothing came. This was real, not a dream nor a prank. His best friend kept a secret of such for so many years suffering all alone. Is that why he was such an ass? Crabbe wondered as he uncontrollably pulled the young man into a tight hug suffocating him with his blubber.

The younger man sobbed into his friend as he was pulled closer to him. "it's okay. It'll be okay. Shush now." Goyle whispered in to Draco's ear.

Draco stared into the boys eyes in love, his heart thumped faster and faster as he considered telling them about Potter . About his love, his dreams. Would they still be beside him or would they leave; would they tell his father? "MY GOD, PLEASE DON'T TELL MY FATHER I BEG YOU!" Draco pleaded holding onto Crabbe's looked at him with pain filled, a shiver ran through him as reality took over. His friend has been in pain for so long he has never been able to confront him, but know it makes sense. The bruises, the scars the fear to go home; he father beat him. "Draco? Does you father… does Lucius abuse you?"

Draco's breath caught in his throat his face paled he had thought he covered up the marks, he was able to take the pain ; He was wrong. He was a dead man now. Someone knew. He was going to be killed.

"Draco! I need to know if he has hurt you!" Crabbe hollered shaking the boy roughly.

"y-yes. He does. But don't tell! Please he'll kill me Crabbe! I'm a dead man now!" he cried shielding his face from other.

Goyle rubbed circles into Draco's back as the young mans sobs became heaver and longer. They didn't know what to do other then hold his hands and they took each day at a time. People aren't joking when they say love is hell.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~ cursed

Snow danced angelically from the open sky's, the soothing winds whispered a familiar tune as the three Gryffindor's walked toward the lake. Harry took a deep breath in his lungs burned as the cool air hummed inside him. Hermione cuddled against Ron's side her breath tickling his neck as they walked.

Harry's eyes lingered on the frozen land as his mind wondered to another place. I love him, I think at least. Maybe? Yes I do I like Draco Malfoy! But I like Severus Snape as well… probably. Fuck he I hate this! Why can't I just choose one! Snape's older and he hates just looking at me.. Right? And Malfoy.. He's gorges his silky golden locks and his silver eyes. The way he walks-.

"-rry? Harry!" Hermione practically yelled shaking the raven hair boy out of his daze. "we're here."

Harry shook his head side to side for a moment taking in his surroundings; soothing winds whipped shards of show from the ground enlacing them with the sky's. the unfriendly waters glistened in black ice. Whispering flakes of frozen tears raced into the ever so cold world leaving a shimmer as it went.

"why hello there. Potter." two very over weight boys sat on a rock under a frozen tree.

"what is it Crabbe, Goyle?" Harry snapped back with unknown venom in his tone.

"come on Harry let's just go, we can do other things today." Hermione whispered grabbing his hand as he nodded

"not so fast Potter!" Crabbe jumped grabbing his blending arm and throwing him to the ground. Hermione and Ron both jumped at the action. "your going to pay, for hurting our dear, dear Draco" he chuckled raising his wand to Harry's chest.

"Sectumsempra!" Crabbe's voice was loud and fierce as the light hit Harry squared in the chest.

Harry toppled over as crimson liquid poured from his wound. The snow cover ground stained with a heated red. Cry's of pain escaped through his parted lips as he desperately gasped for air. His sun kissed skin now pail with a tint of blue; his lips purpled with lack of breath. Emerald eyes shaded with death.

"Harry! M-my god what the fuck where you thinking you buffoons!" Ron stuttered falling beside his pained friend. "He's goanna die!"

The two Slytherin's looked at each other with what seemed like pleasure in there eye's. a happiness beyond time. Slowly they turned leaving the helpless man with his hysterical friends, as they left.

"Harry.. Harry keep your eyes open!" Hermione squeaked as she pounced to his side holding his cold bloodless hand to the warmth of her chest.

"I-it.. H-urts… 'Mione." Harry whispered as his eyes drifted close; his hand slipping from Hermione's grip gracefully falling to the stained earth.

"HARRY!" Ron shrieked shaking the unconscious man slightly. "W-wake up! Please?"

Nothing. Not a sound nor a movement came from the young man. He just laid there his blood smeared on him and the ground. His chest would raise and fall; taking longer then it should to receive the oxygen. His emerald eyes close with no hopes of seeing the light again.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6~ Saviour

Severus laid back in his leather chair; resting his book in his lap as Crabbe and Goyle made there way back into the dorm. Their robes swayed as they walked toward Snap; "boy's what took so long… your curfew was on hour ag-" he was cut of by the hovering smell of human blood. "where where you!" he snapped.

"we were with Harry Potter, sir." the boy's chuckled a grin plastered on their faces.

"where is he now?" Severus voice was cold as he stood to his full height; intimidating the young men.

"At the lake.. I don't think Granger and Weasly have the guts to move him." Goyle said with a sigh leaning against Crabbe.

Snaps faced paled as Crabbe told him about what they have done to Potter. His mouth gapped in astonishment as Goyle laughed. He never thought that two over grown children would do such a thing. Sure their in Slytherin but that means shit all in the 'real' world.

His shaking hands pushed the two out of his way; bolting out of the castle as fast as his legs would take him. His robes swaying behind him with every step. His breath came in short and sharp by the time he reached the lake. His eyes desperately searching for the 'golden trio'. His eyes wondered to where two cry's echoed in the now dark surroundings. The shape of three body's formed; one Mrs. Granger two Mr Weasly and three Mr Potter. His body laid there motionless other then the few shakes Ron would give him in a weak attempted to wake.

"Away from him!" Severus's voiced roared; seeing the two jump from the body he walked unsteadily towards them, his heart raced in his pained chest.

"Professor… can you help him?" Hermione whispered through tear stained eye's.

Snape stared at the body, panic ran through him; Harry's chest was barely moving he won't have much time. But he has to try.

He nodded his head hopping he was right; that he could help the boy. He kneeled down beside him gently laying his hand onto the boy's torn chest. Mumbling a few words under his breath as a light yellow glow followed. Hermione and Ron stood helpless as they watch their professor slowly heal there friend.

"shit." was the only word the two could hear coming from Severus' mouth.

"P-professor? Will.. Will he be okay?" Hermione stubbed over her words in frae of the answer.

"I- Hermione I don't know. The curse had a while to settle, his body is weak I tried to heal him.. But his body won't let me. But right now I think the best thing would be to get him to the hospital wing as quick and gently as possible. Got it?" Severus breathed in trying to understand what he was saying himself. Sure it may seem that he hates the boy. But over the years he has become a little to found of him; as in he's not only a student to him anymore.


End file.
